The present invention relates to refrigerated display cases and, more particularly, to assembly systems for refrigerated display cases.
Refrigerated display cases are generally used in retail food store applications such as grocery or convenience stores or other locations where food product is displayed in a refrigerated condition. Refrigerated display cases generally include a case defining a product display area for supporting and displaying food products to be visible and accessible through an opening in the case. The case includes a plurality of structural components that are coupled together by common fasteners such as screws, nuts, and bolts. The assembly of refrigerated display cases is labor intensive and time consuming due in part to the number of the common fasteners used during assembly and the individual attention that each fastener requires from the assembler.